Fun in the Sun
by Foxboy614
Summary: Summer is coming to an end, so the Chipmunks and Chipettes decide to spend the day at the beach. Fun, sun, and steamy romance lies in store for them. Rated T for lots of kissing, but that should be it. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I do not wish to gain any profit from this. I am only doing this for fun.  
As some of you may know, Summer Break is coming to an end for some of you. I decided to do a summer-themed story, as a sort of "end of Summer Break" kind of thing. I do hope those of you that go back to school will have a safe year, as I do for those that don't go back.  
I'll also do maybe one or two others. This one will feature the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. This may be one of my steamier stories yet. It may be a challenge since I'll be doing all three couples, but I hope I do well enough. That being said, I'll still keep this within T grounds.**

 **Warning: This story contains lots of kissing. If that ain't your thing, turn back now. Also, I ain't sure I did as well with this one as I did with my others.**

Summer Break. A joyous time for students everywhere. It's a time for fun and sun. Students are free from school worry and homework. At this time, places like pools, camping grounds, parks, and water parks are packed with patrons, all trying to make the most of the summer. Either way you look at it, it was a great time for many.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.  
And for six teenage chipmunks, it was no different. But, they weren't about to go back to the slammer", as Alvin puts it, without having one last fun summer activity. Alvin floated one idea, and surprisingly, everyone unanimously agreed to it; a day at the beach. They would swim, grill out, and launch fireworks. Simon was surprised ALVIN of all people… or animals… would've come up with such a good idea. It was going to be a fun day for them; especially since the boys were looking forward to one thing more so than the grilling out and the fireworks…

The Chipettes in swimwear.

The boys were practically salivating at the thought.  
Alvin knew Brittany had a hot body, and seeing it in a bikini drove him crazy inside. Alvin was going to have a hard time keeping his hormones under control.  
Theodore was looking forward to seeing Eleanor's voluptuous body clad in a swimsuit, especially if she wore the one from their date at the lake.  
And as for Simon, he thought Jeanette was beautiful no matter what, and seeing her clad in a swimsuit that hugged her smooth curves drove him wild inside; even more so than Alvin around Brittany. But if she wore a bikini… God help him keep his hormones under control.

 *** At the Seville's house ***

The boys were getting themselves ready for their time at the beach.  
Alvin was wearing red swim trunks with yellow stripes along the sides, a red shirt with a small, yellow "A" on the upper left side, and red sandals with yellow linings. He completed his look with a straw hat with a red band, and sunglasses with red rims.  
Simon was wearing blue swim trunks with white tribal detailing at the end of each leg, a white shirt with blue tribal lining going vertical. He was wearing a blue bucket hat with two thin white stripes along the brim, blue sandals, and he kept a special accessory for his glasses that would act like shades for him.  
And lastly, Theodore was wearing plain green swim trunks, a green shirt with yellow leaf designs, and green sandals with yellow linings, and shades with green rims.

"We are looking good, my bros." Alvin declared. "That we are." Theodore said in agreement. "You got that right." Simon added.  
"Soon, we'll be hitting that beach, having a good time, and seeing the three gorgeous chipettes." Alvin said. "But most importantly, I'll be seeing the hottest of them all; Brittany Miller." he added, wiggling his eyebrows and purring suggestively.  
"I for one am looking forward to this, because I can spend time with Ellie and build sand castles." Theodore said happily. He may be a teen, but he's still a kid at heart.  
"Alvin, please… if anything, I'll be with the hottest of the three; Jeanette." Simon said matter-of-factly.  
"Look, I know she's cute, but… compared to Brittany..." Alvin stated. "She can't compare."  
"Looks aren't the only sexy quality about a woman; brains are quite sexy too. And Jeanette? She's practically the embodiment of sexy." Simon retorted. Alvin was shocked to hear him use the word "sexy"… THREE TIMES no less! And saying she was sexier than Brittany? He couldn't let that slide. So, Alvin and Simon engaged in light-hearted arguing.  
"Guys, please, stop arguing!" Theodore shouted. The two stopped and looked at their little brother. "If anything, Eleanor's the best." he added with a smile. Alvin and Simon rolled their eyes with a smile. While they couldn't agree on who was prettiest, they could agree on one thing; the Chipettes were total knock-outs.

 *** At the Miller's house ***

Like the boys, the girls were getting themselves ready for the beach.  
Brittany was wearing a pink bikini that showed off her curves very well. She wore a pink tank-top and white short shorts over it. She also wore a wide-brimmed straw hat with a pink band, sunglasses with pink rims, and wedge shoes with pink straps. She posed in front of the mirror, imagining how Alvin would react to her.  
Eleanor was wearing a teal one-piece that hugged her body nicely, making her voluptuous curves more alluring. Over it, she wore a mint-green sun dress that reached her knees, as well as a wide-brimmed straw hat with a teal band, and teal sandals.  
But Jeanette still wasn't sure what she'd wear. Brittany noticed her little sister's situation, and decided to try and help out.

"What's up?" Brittany asked.  
"Oh… I don't know what to wear." Jeanette stated. "I know what I'll wear for normal clothes." she added as she pointed to a purple sun dress with light blue floral patterns that reached her knees. "But I don't know what to wear UNDER it. I'd hardly think I have the body for a two-piece. And even one-pieces don't look that good on me."  
Brittany shook her head with a smile. Her sister was certainly an odd one. "Don't be absurd, Jean." she assured her sister. "I've seen the way Simon looks at you; he finds you to be a total babe. I've seen him get distracted by you at times. Especially if you have shorts on. Remember the park?"

Jeanette thought back to when the six had went to the skate park. Simon was skating and doing well until he saw Jeanette. She was wearing some short shorts, leaving her long, smooth legs bared. Simon was so distracted by her, he lost focus and as he went up a ramp, he wasn't paying attention and wiped out. Simon was aching afterwards, but seeing Jeanette's hot legs was worth it to him. Jeanette laughed at bit at the memory.

"Yeah, I… I guess he does." Jeanette admitted.  
"Plus, he's seen you in swimwear before, and from what he told me, he thinks you have some sweet curves." Brittany told her. Jeanette blushed at tat statement.  
"Plus, Simon's made it clear he loves you for who you are INSIDE." Eleanor added. "It's just that he also loves what's on the outside."  
"I know… but… what do you think I should wear?" Jeanette asked.  
"Leave that to us, sis." Brittany said as she patted Jeanette on the back. "We'll find something of yours that'll make him drool over you."

With that said, Brittany and Eleanor went looking through Jeanette's swimwear drawer, trying to find a good swimsuit for her to wear.  
"What about that one?" Eleanor asked, referring to a light blue one-piece.  
"It's cute, but I want to see Simon lose focus at the mere sight of her." Brittany explained.  
"What about this one?" Eleanor asked again, referring to a light purple one-piece, but this one was strapless. "...Tempting." Brittany stated. Eleanor decided to keep looking, but she stopped when she saw one that really caught her eyes. She had a feeling Jeanette didn't get this one herself. Brittany had to have been involved.  
"...That's new." Eleanor said. "I helped her pick it out. I wanted to find one that was hot, yet cute at the same time. Plus, I had to make sure it was decent enough to cover her bosom and butt." Brittany explained. A mischievous smile broke out on Eleanor's face. "We're picking it, aren't we?" she asked. "You bet." Brittany answered.

Jeanette was listening in on the two, and judging from their tone, they found one for her.  
 _"This is going to be interesting."_ she thought.

 *** Later in the Afternoon ***

The boys were all prepared for their trip to the beach. All that was left was for them to get the girls. So, the boys hopped into Theodore's van and headed over to get them. Once they arrived, the girls stepped out to greet their boyfriends.  
"Hey, Alvie." Brittany greeted, batting her eyes flirtingly. "Hello to you too, babe." Alvin replied as he pulled her in for a kiss, dipping her in the process.  
"Hi, Theo," Eleanor greeted sweetly. "Hi Ellie." Theodore replied as he gave Eleanor a big hug and a sweet peck on her lips.  
"H-Hi Simon." Jeanette greeted shyly. Simon smiled and pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss. "Hello, my love." he said to her. Jeanette blushed, but smiled nonetheless.  
"Well, let's not just sit here! Let's go have some fun!" Alvin said enthusiastically. Everyone agreed and the boys got back in the van. The girls got into their own vehicle, which was Eleanor's van, because they had some of their own stuff, and they couldn't fit it all into Theo's van. But with that done, they all set out for the beach.

 *** At the Beach ***

Theodore arrived at the beach, but kept going. The others were confused at his action.  
"Theo, what are you doing?" Alvin asked.  
"Trust me." Theodore said. "I know of a special spot. We won't have to worry about finding a good spot to set up or park." The others nodded in understanding.  
"Ok, that makes more sense." Alvin said. "Does that also mean… no prying eyes?"  
"Yep. We'll have a nice spot all to ourselves." Theodore replied. Alvin put his hands together and mouthed something upwards while smiling. Simon already knew what he had in mind… Alvin and Britany were more than likely going to make out at SOME point… but Simon felt he and Jeanette may do the same, but he wasn't 100% sure. But knowing how they are together, it more than likely wouldn't happen. But Simon still had one question; how did Theo know this place?  
"Theo, if you don't mind me asking… how do you know about this place?" Simon asked, curious.  
"You remember that concert we performed at the beach a while back?" Theodore asked.  
"Yeah. That was a fun one, I must say." Simon answered.  
"Well, apparently, one of the coast guards managed to get permission to set up a special spot at the beach just for us." Theodore explained. "I don't know how, but I'm not complaining. Me and Ellie have been there a few times. And speaking of which; here we are." he said as he pulled into a spot. The area was quite big; it covered a good amount of ground, there were several palm trees that provided shade, two trees were close enough to set up a hammock, and there was a special line out in the water that served as a border for them so they don't go out too far.  
"Oh, this is gonna be sweet." Alvin said.

Once they got out, everyone chipped in to unload their stuff. Alvin and Simon moved the grill to a spot before Alvin went back to help Theodore move the cooler that had the food they were going to grill. Meanwhile, Brittany and Eleanor were moving the cooler that had their drinks while Jeanette was setting up their umbrellas and towels. Simon took his towel along with Alvin and Theodore's towels and set them next to their respective counterparts'. Alvin was getting his surfboard down so that he could go surfing at some point. With everyone's combined efforts, they were done in relatively little time.

"There. All done." Alvin said happily. But he noticed something was missing; he hadn't set up a hammock yet! He rushed back to the van, got the hammock, then set it up on two trees that were close enough together. "Ok. NOW we're all done." But even with that done, he still couldn't help but feel something was missing. Or rather… someONE.  
"Have any of you seen the Chipettes?" Alvin asked. Simon and Theodore looked around, and sure enough, they couldn't find them.  
"They were here a second ago..." Simon said, slightly confused.

As they looked around for them, Theodore heard a whistle behind him. He turned around and his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. He tapped Alvin on the shoulder.  
"What is it?" Alvin asked. Theodore didn't say anything; he simply pointed forward. Alvin followed his finger, and his face was the same as Theo's.

It was Brittany and Eleanor in their swimsuits. Brittany had one hand on her hip, the other behind her head, her hips were rocked to one side, and she had seductive look in her eyes.  
Eleanor had both hands behind her head, her hips rocked to the side opposite of Brittany, and she was winking.

"Like what you see?" Brittany asked seductively. Alvin just grinned and walked over to Brittany. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close to him. Alvin let out a low growl as he rubbed her sides, then kissed her, deeply exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Brittany was quick to respond, kissing back with equal passion.  
"I take it you like it?" Brittany asked when they pulled away. Alvin didn't respond right away; he was too busy kissing her neck.  
"Oh yes… very much." Alvin responded when he pulled away to rub his nose softly against Brittany's. Leave it to him to go from steamy to sweet in such a short time.

"And what do you think of me, Theo?" Eleanor asked. Theodore smiled big, walked up to Eleanor, then picked her up while hugging her tightly. Eleanor giggled at his action. When he set her down, Theodore pulled her in for a soft, sweet kiss, which Eleanor was happy to return.  
"You look beautiful, my darling." he told her. Eleanor blushed and hugged Theodore.

Simon looked at his two brothers and how they reacted to their girlfriends. He found it kinda funny how Alvin reacted to Brittany, though felt jealous too. But he thought Theodore's reaction was pretty sweet and cute. But in watching them, he was upset because he didn't see Jeanette anywhere.  
"Where's Jeanette?" Simon asked, a bit concerned for her.  
"She must still be a bit insecure about the swimsuit we picked out for her." Brittany replied. Simon shook his head in understanding. He knew Jeanette was insecure about her looks a lot, so her being in a swimsuit more than likely made her nervous, considering that Simon's here.

"Uh… hello." a shy voice said from behind. But it was too quiet for the others to hear, with the exception of Theodore. Theodore turned around to see Jeanette… only to react to her the same way he did to Eleanor. Theodore tapped Alvin's shoulder and gestured over to Jeanette, then Alvin reacted the same way Theo did. And finally, Alvin tapped Simon on the shoulder, making Simon turn around to see his two brothers with awe-struck looks on their faces. He followed their gaze, and as expected, his eyes went as wide as saucers, and his mouth dropped open. He had to take of his glasses, wipe them off on his shirt, then put them back on to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.  
"Ho-" Alvin began.  
"Ly-" Theodore chimed in.  
"Crap!" Simon finished.

Jeanette wasn't wearing a one-piece like they were expecting. Instead, her slender, yet curvy body was clad in a purple bikini. The top was a tube-top, and the bottom was standard bikini briefs held together by a silver ring at each hip. It covered her breasts and rump very well, making it as modest as a two-piece can get. The boys were surprised to see Jeanette show so much of her body. Simon had a gut feeling Brittany was involved… and he owed her a big thanks for it.  
"Can you say God hath blessed her?" Alvin whispered to Simon.  
"He sure has Alvin. He sure has." Simon responded.

Jeanette noticed their reactions, and heard what Alvin and Simon were saying. She relaxed more that she knew they didn't think she was ugly.  
"So… I take it you like my swimsuit?" Jeanette asked, wanting to double-check.  
"Let me put it to you like this..." Simon began as he walked towards Jeanette. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and looked deep into her amethyst eyes. "I'm going to have a very hard time keeping my eyes off you." he told her. Jeanette smiled and brought him in for a kiss. Simon hugged her tighter as he kissed back. But this time, Jeanette decided to catch HIM off-guard by gently running her tongue across his lips. Simon gasped, and Jeanette seized the opportunity and slipped her tongue inside his mouth, exploring and tasting him. Simon was stunned that JEANETTE started this make-out, but relaxed into it as his own tongue moved into her mouth and danced with hers.

The remaining four were shocked at what they saw. They never thought they'd see Simon and Jeanette making out. But Alvin was proud of his tall little brother; he didn't think he could pull it off.  
"Ok, you two love-birds. As much as I hate to break you two away, we have some fun that needs to be had out in the water." Alvin chimed in. Simon and Jeanette broke away and blushed, smiling sheepishly. They hadn't meant to kiss like that, especially in front of their siblings. But regardless, they shook their heads, then decided to play a game of Chicken Fight. Alvin and Brittany decided to go against Simon and Jeanette, while Theodore and Eleanor would play the winner.

Theodore and Eleanor were watching the four play, listening to them laughing and playfully taunting each other. The two were looking forward to playing that themselves.  
"Anything you want to do to pass the time until it's our turn?" Theodore asked.  
"Oh, I think I can think of something." Eleanor said suggestively, wrapping her arms around Theodore's neck. He smiled and had a good idea where she was going with this. Taking the hint, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her sweetly. Eleanor was quick to respond to he kiss. Theodore slowly traced one hand down her waist to one of her luscious legs, gently stroking her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze on occasion. Theodore decided to try and spice it up a bit, so he gently nibbled her lower lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Eleanor happily opened her mouth, and their tongues began to wrestle for dominance. Eleanor moaned in Theodore's mouth.

Meanwhile, out in the water, Brittany and Jeanette were trying to gain an upper hand on the other. Jeanette decided on one thing; trickery.  
"Brittany! Look over there! Theodore and Eleanor are kissing!" Jeanette shouted. Brittany and Alvin looked over at the beach, and sure enough, they saw Theo and Ellie kissing and cuddling. Jeanette and Simon were shocked as well. "Hey, what do you know? They really ARE kissing." she said in disbelief. Simon tapped her leg, trying to get her attention.  
"Now's your chance." he told her. Jeanette nodded in agreement, then pushed Brittany as hard as she could, ending her splashing into the warm, salty water. Simon and Jeanette were laughing once Brittany resurfaced, who was coughing, sputtering, and spitting out water, grimacing at the salty taste in her mouth.  
"That was a cheap trick, Jeanette!" she yelled. But Jeanette could see Brittany was stifling a smile, meaning she wasn't mad.  
"I honestly didn't think Theodore and Eleanor were ACTUALLY kissing." Jeanette said in defense.

Once that game was done, Alvin and Brittany went back to shore, and Theodore and Eleanor went out to the water to challenge Simon and Jeanette.  
"You sure you'll be able to hold me up?" Eleanor asked. "I mean, I know you're strong, but don't forget; I'm still bigger than my sisters."  
"I wouldn't say big. Voluptuous, maybe." Theodore replied. "Plus, you don't weigh that much. Keeping you up should be easy." he explained. Eleanor smiled and got up on his shoulders. And with that done, the two couples were ready to begin Round 2.

At the end of the round, Theodore and Eleanor won, but both couples walked away happy, knowing Alvin and Brittany didn't get a win. But surprisingly, they were good sports about it.

While Alvin and Brittany decided to go surfing together, Simon and Jeanette decided to play Theodore and Eleanor in a game of volleyball. Simon and Jeanette served the ball first.  
"Now be warned Jean; Theodore's taken wrestling, so he's bound to be quite strong." Simon told Jeanette.  
"They may have brawn, but we have brains." Jeanette said with confidence. Simon smiled and prepared himself for when Theo or Ellie hit the ball back onto their side. Simon was hit the ball up to Jeanette, who hit it surprisingly hard over to the other side. But Theodore hit it right back over the net. Simon scrambled to get to the ball in time, just barely making it. Jeanette had to hit it over normally. Theodore passed it up to Eleanor, who spiked it past the net, with the ball crashing into the sand.  
"Point for us!" Theodore cheered. Eleanor hugged Theodore tightly, and he happily returned the hug.  
"Oh, dang it." Simon muttered. "We'll get 'em next time."  
And so, the game continued for a good while, with Team Green winning 10 – 8 over Team Blue. But it was a close game for them. Alvin and Brittany came in shortly afterwards to play them in a game. But this time, Team Red beat Team Green at 10 – 9, making it an even closer game. But in the end, all three couples could walk away happy, knowing they all got a win in something.

With as much fun as they were having, they couldn't ignore one thing; hunger. So Theodore and Eleanor went to the grill to prepare some food for them to eat. Simon and Jeanette laid out the blanket for them to eat on. Alvin and Brittany were just chilling; talking by a nearby palm tree away from the others. Simon had a good idea what they planned to do, but since their help wasn't needed at the time, he wasn't mad.  
"Having a good time, babe?" Alvin asked Brittany.  
"Hmm… let's see… We're spending a day at the beach, my boyfriend kissed me steamily when he saw my in my swimsuit, we played Chicken Fight, went surfing, and played volleyball. And now we're about to eat. So… yeah." Brittany answered. Alvin chuckled a bit and gripped her hips, pulling her in for a rough, yet sweet kiss.  
From there, it got a bit more steamy as their mouths opened and their tongues intertwined, each engaged in a spicy, intimate dance. Alvin lifted her up by the back of her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her ankles locking over his tail. Brittany moaned in the kiss when she felt Alvin gently nibble her lower lip. Alvin broke away from the kiss and began trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Brittany moaned his name when Alvin found her sweet spot and began to nibble and suck on it, relishing her sweet taste. When they broke away, they rested their foreheads against each others'.  
"Man, you're an awesome kisser." Brittany said.  
"I try to please you, milady." Alvin said. Brittany giggled and rubbed her nose against his.

It took Theodore and Eleanor somewhat a long time, but eventually, the food was done, and the two called the other four to come and eat. Once they fixed their food, they all sat down at the blanket to eat and talk. They talked about the dates they've had, their concerts, and any other stories that they thought they'd share.

After a while, the sun was starting to set; the time for fireworks was drawing near. The man who agreed to help out was drawing near himself. At this point, the chipmunks and chipettes had done about every activity one can do at the beach. The six chipmunks were currently resting on their towels cuddling with their respective counterparts and watching the sunset.  
"So… what to do..." Alvin thought out loud.  
"No idea..." Simon said. Brittany thought for a while before coming up with an idea. But she had to see if they had the necessary stuff for it. She stood up and went over to Eleanor's van, seeing if they had it. Alvin looked over at her, wondering what she was up to. Within a short period of time, he figured it out; Brittany came back with a radio and a CD.  
Alvin said in realization.  
"I thought that, since it isn't time for fireworks yet, we can just have a little dance party… of sorts." Brittany said.  
"Well, I'm game." Alvin said as he jumped up to join Brittany.  
"Wanna dance Ellie?" Theodore asked as he got up and offered a hand to her.  
"Yes I would." Eleanor replied as she took his hand and stood up.  
"What do you say, Jeanette?" Simon asked.  
"Uh… I don't know…" Jeanette replied shyly.  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." Simon said, trying to get her to dance. Jeanette thought about it for a bit, and the idea of dancing with Simon did seem tempting.  
"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt." Jeanette said as she got up. Simon smiled and hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Brittany put the CD into the radio and turned it on. As the music came on, Brittany slowly started to move her body to the music, with the other chipmunks doing the same. Soon, the music got more lively and upbeat. Theodore and Eleanor were dancing together as Alvin and Brittany were, but Simon was distracted by Jeanette's dancing. The girls' plan to make Jeanette distract Simon was going very well. Simon was just in awe as he watched her dancing; the way her hair bounced and swished, the swing of her hips, and just how happy she looked as she let go of her fears and let the music take control. And with the way she danced, she possessed a sensual grace that was hard to describe. But Simon put that aside, recovered from his trance, and joined his girlfriend in their dance.

Once their dancing was done, they sat back down on their towels and went to cuddling. The night was finally coming, and the six chipmunks were ready to watch the fireworks.  
"So, have you had a good time today, Jeanette?" Simon asked.  
"Yes. A very good time. I got to spend the day at the beach with my sisters, my friends, and my boyfriend." Jeanette answered as she snuggled up closer to Simon.  
"Well, I'm glad." Simon said as he hugged her close. The other two couples looked at them cuddling and thought they looked so adorable. "By the way… earlier when I saw you in that swimsuit… and after I complimented you on it… we started to make out… how come you started it?"  
Jeanette was thrown off a bit by his question, but answered him regardless. "I was just trying to be a bit more confident in my advancements, and I wanted to catch you off-guard."  
"Huh, I guess that makes sense." Simon admitted. "But I have to say; that was one dynamite kiss earlier."  
Jeanette smiled and got a sly idea. "Wanna see if we can top it?" Simon's face became as red as a tomato. But a big smile came on his face.  
"You read my mind." Simon replied. Jeanette grinned big and pushed Simon down, then straddled his lap. Jeanette then locked her lips with Simon's as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. Jeanette sighed in his mouth.  
"Hey. We're right here, you know!" Alvin said with his arms crossed.  
"Now you know how I feel." Simon snarked playfully. Alvin opened his mouth to say something, but he realized his blue-clad brother had a point.  
"Well, since they're kissing..." Brittany trailed off as she tackled Alvin and began to kiss him fiercely. Alvin rolled her over so he was now on top, kissing her with equal passion. Simon and Jeanette rolled their eyes, smiling as they resumed their kissing.  
Theodore and Eleanor watched their siblings making out and rolled their eyes as well.  
"Hormones… what're you gonna do?" Theodore asked out loud to no one in particular.  
"I don't know Theo." Eleanor answered. "But you know what they say; if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Theodore got her hint and pressed his lips against hers, slowly guiding her down onto the towel. They decided to keep their tongues in their own mouths, but Theodore still nibbled her lower lip playfully, making Eleanor giggle in the kiss.

All three of the couples' kissing was interrupted by the sound of a firework going off over-head. The show was finally starting! Everyone stopped and went back to cuddling; each boy held their girl close to them in their arms. As they watched the fireworks shoot up into the night sky, exploding in various beautiful colors and styles, everyone was in awe. This was definitely a great conclusion to an awesome summer. They hated the fact that they'd have to go back to school in just a few days, but days like this served as awesome distractions.

When it was all said and done, and everyone exchanged on last kiss before heading out, Alvin made yet another great decision; a very rare occurrence.

They had to do this again next summer.

 **Finally, it's done. I'm not sure how I did with this one, but hopefully I did pretty well. If you liked it, be sure to check out my other stories if you want.  
Was it too steamy? Let me know, so I can fix that for future reference.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I may squeeze in one last summer-themed story soon.  
I'm Foxboy614, and until next time, take care, and God bless.**


End file.
